Workmen
Workmen are minor characters in the television series, but play an important role in the functioning of the Island of Sodor. They are always ready to assist in almost any kind of work and are found in almost any part of the Island of Sodor. They usually wear a cap, sometimes a flat cap, a blue coat with a white shirt and black tie, over which overalls are worn. Locations They are usually found around, but are not limited to: * Accidents * Goods yards and depots * Stations * Any maintenance work or project * Scrapyards * Harbours * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Quarries and Mines * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Ulfstead Castle * Crocks Scrap Yard Voice Actors Dock Workers: * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Merry Winter Wish, Day of the Diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery) * Kerry Shale (US; Merry Winter Wish, Blue Mountain Mystery and Emily Saves the World) * Bob Golding (UK/US; Tale of the Brave) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; No Steam Without Coal and Who's Geoffrey?) * Shigenori Sōya (Japan; Henry's Hero) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; Henry's Hero and Tale of the Brave) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan; Tale of the Brave) * Takuya Iwabata (Japan; Tale of the Brave) * Hideyuki Kanaya (Japan; Flatbeds of Fear) Quarry Workers: * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery) * Keith Wickham (UK; Signals Crossed) * Kerry Shale (US; Blue Mountain Mystery and Signals Crossed) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan; Signals Crossed) * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan; Signals Crossed) Rail Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK; Santa's Little Engine and Duck in the Water,) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; The Frozen Turntable , The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Kerry Shale (US; Santa's Little Engine and Marion and the Pipe) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; The Frozen Turntable) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; Duck in the Water) * Ryuzou Ishino (Japan; Duck in the Water) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Marion and the Pipe) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Marion and the Pipe) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Óscar Flores (Mexico; The Frozen Turntable) * Gheo Benjoino (Brazil; Duck in the Water) * Hamilton Fernandes (Brazil) Steamworks Workers: * William Hope (UK/US; Wonky Whistle) * Keith Wickham (UK; Long Lost Friend) * Glenn Wrage (US; Long Lost Friend) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Long Lost Friend) Knapford Station Yard workers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; The Adventure Begins) * Joe Mills (US; Toad and the Whale) Trivia * Several workmen are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * What the workmen wear would be considered unsafe by modern standards. For example they do not wear hardhats, safety vests, or eye protection. This is because the TV series is set before the 1970s. However, some episodes show quarry workmen and miners wearing hardhats and, since the CGI switch-over hardhats and eye protection have been more present. * A "Pack scale" workman (along with two heads) was preserved to the Top Props preservation group. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (set of four workmen) (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:Workmen2.png|A workman at Drayton Manor File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper10.png File:TheRunaway46.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast36.png File:Donald'sDuck23.png File:Mavis57.png File:Heroes37.png File:FourLittleEngines10.png File:TrainStopsPlay40.png File:SpecialAttraction51.png File:HenryandtheElephant11.jpg File:Oliver'sFind35.png File:PutUponPercy63.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked33.png File:Workmen.jpg|The workman from Haunted Henry File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter17.png File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter33.png File:RustySavestheDay12.png|Workmen close the line down File:ThreeCheersforThomas44.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat13.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll65.png|Workmen oil and clean Gordon's wheels File:CallingAllEngines!22.png|Three workmen in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!282.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks75.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus32.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole39.png File:AHappyDayForPercy31.png File:OnSiteWithThomas27.png File:BoldandBrave41.png|Some workmen on break File:WhichWayNow26.png|Three workmen in the tenth season File:DirtyWork(Season11)18.png File:Toby'sTriumph73.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese18.png File:HeaveHoThomas!55.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn48.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn38.png|Three workmen File:SnowTracks35.PNG File:Percy'sParcel24.png|Steamworks workman File:GordonandFerdinand33.png File:KevintheSteamie62.png File:TreeTrouble49.png File:JamestotheRescue10.png File:KingoftheRailway96.png| A workman with Sir Robert Norramby File:Santa'sLittleEngine77.png File:MerryWinterWish23.png|Brendam Docks workman File:AwayFromTheSea32.png File:TheLostPuff79.png|A workman chasing a duck File:TheFrozenTurntable37.png|Workmen fixing the turntable File:GoneFishing(episode)34.png|The Dock Manager File:AwayFromtheSea62.png|Dieselworks workmen File:Thomas'Shortcut19.png|Roadway workmen File:SignalsCrossed90.png|Workmen on board Henrietta File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger81.png File:MarionAndThePipe20.png File:MarionandthePipe31.png File:LongLostFriend52.png|A Steamworks worker with Gator's Driver File:SamsonSentforScrap16.png|Some workmen at Crocks Scrap Yard File:TheAdventureBegins57.png File:ToadandtheWhale66.png File:ToadandtheWhale79.png File:HenryandtheElephant(storybook)5.png File:BreakvanModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg See also * Category:Images of workmen Category:Staff Category:Humans